


My Pink Baby

by ilovelarry8



Category: Zane Hijazi/Heath Hussar - Fandom, heath hussar - Fandom, vlog squad, zane hijazi - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Baby, Bisexual, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, BoyxBoy, Coming Out, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Heath Hussar - Freeform, Kissing, K’s, LGBT, M/M, Making Out, Masterbation, M|M, Rutting, YouTube, Zane Hijazi - Freeform, Zane and Heath - Freeform, Zane/Heath, bi realization, coachella, hair fascination, heteroflexible, neck kisses, two boys in love, vlog squad - Freeform, zeath - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-04-25 12:24:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14378598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovelarry8/pseuds/ilovelarry8
Summary: Why is Heath so into Zane’s pink hair? The pre-Coachella party is full of drunken kisses and realizations.





	1. A Very Pink Coachella

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys, this is my first fic I’m here so please be nice! I would love to see what you guys think and if you have any suggestions so please leave comments! Hope you guys enjoy it! <3 
> 
> —> also please let me know if there are any mistakes!

It was Coachella weekend and Heath was super excited. Although he and Mariah couldn’t stay for actual cochella, they got to go to Scott and Todd’s pre-Coachella party which was even better. There was only one problem… Zane. Zane had been Heath’s best friend for years. Heath couldn’t even imagine a time when Zane wasn’t in his life, but lately Heath had been having dreams… about his male best friend. The first time it happened was the night after Zane showed off his newly pink hair.

—————————-———————

When Zane told Heath to open a box while he was filming, Heath knew he was in trouble. Heath leaned over and gently opened the box, praying that whatever was inside wouldn’t jump out at him, however, he was very confused to find the box empty.

“Zane, what…” Heath started, turning around. It was then that he noticed the bright pink mop on Zane’s head.

“What in gods name..” Heath blurted out. It was a shock to see his baby like that. “Can I touch it?”

“Yeaah, go ahead,” Zane leaned forward to allow Heath’s hand to sweep through his newly dyed hair.

“It’s better than the beard for sure,” Heath continued after feeling the hair. He was trying to sound nonchalant, but the more he got used to it, the more he couldn’t deny that Zane looked good. So good in fact that hours later, while falling asleep next to Mariah, he still couldn’t stop thinking about it.

It was 3 am when Heath woke up, hard as a rock, thoughts of running his hands through Zane’s bright pink hair still fresh in his mind.

——————————————————

Heath had a past of drunkenly kissing/giving lap dances to boys. Usually that wouldn’t worry him because he’s always done it, but ever since the dreams started, he didn’t know if he could trust himself to get drunk.

Soon the party was in full swing and Heath had yet to consume a drop of alcohol.

“Heath!” Todd stumbled over, taking a swig from a bottle of vodka and shoving it into Heath’s hands, “Drink up buddy! Wooohhh!”

Heath grabbed the bottle and hesitated. “Fuck it” he thought before taking a generous gulp. “Let’s partaaay!” He shouted.

A few hours later, Heath was very drunk. He found Zane, David, Matt, Mariah, Liza, and Kristen sitting in a circle in the corner of the room passing around a bottle of vodka.

“What’s up guys?” Heath asked, slurring his words.

“Playing truth or dare baby, wanna play?” Zane replied.

“Baby you know I do!” Heath answered sliding into the circle between Zane and Mariah.

“Ok let’s continue!” Zane said, “Kristen, truth or dare?”

“Truth”. Kristen was greeted with shouts of “laamee.”

“Let’s make this interesting,” Zane winked. “On a scale of 1-10 how good is Scott in bed?”

Kristen blushed, “umm I would say an 8?” She giggled. “Okay okay my turn. David, truth or dare?”

“Dare, cuz I’m not a pussy like you!” David laughed.

“Fine,” Kristen replied. “I dare you to give Matt a lap dance.”

“Gladly,” David smirked. He proceeded to give Matt the most awkward lap dance ever while winking at Liza. When he was done, he sat back in his seat. “Heath, truth or dare?”

“Truth,” Heath replied.

“Seriously?!” Matt shouted, “don’t be a pussy like Kristen.”

Kristen rolled her eyes, “come on Heath, pick dare!”

“Fine, fine, I pick dare,” Heath held his hands up in mercy.

David grinned, “Now, we all agreed not to film tonight so you don’t have to worry about cameras.”

“Ohh fuck,” Heath thought. “What is he going to make me do?”

“I dare you to make out with Zane,” David continued, “full on tongue.”

“I have a girlfriend,” Heath protested.

“Come on,” David urged. “It’s fine with you, right Mariah?”

Mariah smiled knowingly “it’s all good with me! In fact I kind of want to see it!”

Heath turned to look at Zane who was oddly silent about the whole ordeal. “Zane?”

Zane shrugged, “it’s fine with me, not like we haven’t kissed before.”

Heath sighed, “okay fine, but if I find out that one of y’all filmed this I’ll make you wish you were dead.”

Heath looked towards Zane and shook his arms trying to relax. “Just think about Mariah,” he thought to himself.

He and Zane both got up on their knees. He grabbed Zane’s face and crashed their lips together. He heard the whole group cheer. His and Zane’s mouths moved together perfectly in sync. Their tongues tangled together, Zane brought his arms around Heath’s waist and Heath ran his fingers through Zane’s hair. Zane’s pink hair. Heath groaned into the kiss, remembering Zane’s new hair and the dreams. He felt his dick start to fill and almost grinded into Zane’s thigh before remembering where they were. He pushed Zane away and wiped his mouth on his hand.

Everyone in the group was silent, still in shock about what just happened. The music and lights were still on and people were dancing around the circle of friends but Heath had never felt a more deafening silence. He grabbed the bottle of vodka from the center of the circle and took a long swig.

“Liza, truth or dare?”

——————————————————

The next morning Heath woke up to a pounding headache. He grabbed two aspirin tablets from the bottle in his bag and went to the kitchen to grabs glass of water. As he swallowed the pills, memories of the previous night flooded his brain.

He groaned as he flopped down on the couch closest to the kitchen, glass of water still in hand. Mariah walked into the room and leaned into Heath, his arm going around her shoulders.

“You all packed bub?” Mariah asked.

“Yeah, I just need to brush my teeth before we leave,” Heath replied.

Just then, Todd walked in with his camera. He said something to the camera and then turned it onto Mariah and Heath.

“Man I wish you guys could stay!” Todd said.

“Yeaah I wish we could stay, but we just can’t,” Heath replied, not really believing his own words. He couldn’t face Zane right now.

As Todd moved on with his camera, Heath went to brush his teeth while Mariah packed up the car. They were in for an awkward drive home.


	2. All Knowing Girlfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mariah knows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s chapter 2! I’ll be working on chapter 3 and hopefully that can go up soon!!

The car ride was pretty silent for the first bit. Mariah was driving since she didn’t have much to drink the previous night and Heath was very hungover. They had stopped for breakfast, which was a pretty quiet ordeal, and headed towards home. They didn’t talk much, and when they did, they avoided the previous nights events as a topic of discussion. That is, until Mariah broke the awkwardness.

 “So are we going to talk about it?” She asked.

 Heath’s heart started pounding, “talk about what?”

 “About that kiss with Zane last night,” Mariah replied.

“What about it?” Heath asked innocently, staring out the window.

Mariah sighed, “aww bub, it’s ok. I know you’re in love with Zane. I’ve known for a while now.”

“What?” Heath protested, “I’m not.. I mean.. We’re.. I.. I’m not gay!”

“Bub, I didn’t say you were gay. The way you look at Zane and quite frankly the way he looks at you, I’m surprised you didn’t know,” Mariah explained. 

“I mean I love him but I’m not in love with him,” Heath said. “I mean we’re best friends.”

“Honey, best friends do not call each other baby, kiss every time they’re drunk, and look at each other the way you and Zane do. That’s not platonic.” Mariah patted his knee. 

“But how can I be in love with him if I’m not gay?” Heath asked. 

“Aren’t you bi?” Mariah questioned. 

“Bi?” Heath looked confused.

“You know what bisexual means right?” Mariah looked worried. 

“Yeah I know what it means,” Heath rolled his eyes. “I just never thought about it. I always assumed I was straight because I like girls.”

“Bub, I hate to break it to you but I think you are also into guys.” Mariah smirked. “Wow, I know you never talk about it but I thought you knew.” 

“Oh shit,” Heath exclaimed. “I’m sorry I just realized.. 

“It’s ok Bub,” Mariah interrupted. “I’ve known for a while and I think you need some time to understand your newly found sexuality. I would love for us to stay friends though, especially since it seems that I’m the first person you’ve come out to”. 

Heath sighed in relief, “What did I do to deserve having such an amazing person in my life?” 

Mariah patted his knee, smiled, and turned up the music. They both sang the entire way back. 

——————————————————

Once they got home, Mariah left for work, which was the reason they had to leave early in the first place, leaving Heath alone with his thoughts. 

Heath thought about Zane, and the way he felt about his other male friends. The feeling was definitely different. He thought about Zane’s hair, the kiss, all of his drunken male kisses/lap dances. Not knowing what else to do, Heath opened up his laptop and typed into google “am I bi?”. A bunch of sexuality quizzes popped up. Clicking on the first link, Heath started answering the questions. 

Gender?

  * male



Have you kissed a woman?

  * yes



Have you kissed a man?

  * yes



Did you like kissing a woman?

  * yes



Did you like kissing a man?

  * yes



Do you fantasize about men, women, or both?

  * both



Have you had or would like to have sex with a woman?

  * yes



Have you had or would like to have sex with a man?

… 

Heath thought about this question. He tried to imagine having sex with Zane. Zane’s hard cock pressed up against his, grinding together. Their tongues tangling, lips pressed together. He felt his dick start to take interest. 

Have you had or would like to have sex with a man?

  * yes 



Heath finished the quiz and clicked next for his results.

Congratulations! You are most likely bisexual! You find both men and women attractive and wouldn’t mind getting a little dirty with a hottie no matter their gender! Have fun and be safe!

“Wow, okay maybe I am bi,” Heath thought to himself. “Let’s try another one just in case.”

A couple hours later and Heath had gotten to the end of the second page of google search results for “am I bi quiz”. Heath sighed, Mariah was going to be back soon  and he still wasn’t ready to talk about being bi. 

“Wait,” Heath thought, “I’m a youtuber. There must be some people on YouTube that are bi.”

Heath quickly opened YouTube and typed in “coming out bisexual” in the search bar. He watched Alayna Fender, Melany Murphy, and even Doddie Clark talk about being bi and what it was like for them. Being a man though, he wanted a male experience because it was different. Especially with society’s views on gender and masculinity. It was then that he saw that Shane Dawson had a video titled “I’m bisexual”. 

A few minutes later, Mariah walked in on him. The video had just finished, his eyes were all red and puffy, and his face was streaked with tears. Mariah took one look at the screen and, being a Shane Dawson fan, understood what had happened. She put her arms around Heath and gave him a squeeze. “Bub, you know Shane has a boyfriend named Ryland now? He seems very happy.” 

Heath looked at her, “it just, feels like he knows exactly what I’m going through. Like he understands me.”

“You know,” Mariah started, “He’s good friends with Trisha. Maybe you could get his number from her and talk with him.”

Heath thought for a second and then nodded, “Yeaah, I’ll call her tomorrow. Maybe she can introduce me. I know she and Jason didn’t stay for Cochella either. Tonight though I’m going to cook you whatever you want for being such an amazing friend.” Heath gave Mariah a small smile.

Mariah flipped her hair, “I know I’m amazing,” she laughed, “this dinner better be fancy af.”

 Heath laughed and went to go wash his face and get cooking. First thing tomorrow, he would call Trish.


	3. Trisha Paytas and Shane Dawson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heath gets some advice from our friendly neighbourhood bisexual, Shane Dawson!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I’m so glad you like the story so far! I’m really excited for you guys to read this chapter because I need a Shane and friends/Zeath collab like asap! Anyways, enjoy!!

“What are you waiting for?” Mariah asked.

Heath was sitting on the couch, finger hovering over the call button. He was about to call Trish about meeting Shane. 

“What if she knows the reason?” Heath whispered. “I’m not ready for anyone else to know.”

“Just tell her it’s for me,” Mariah replied, “tell her I’m a huge Shane Dawson fan and really want to meet him.”

Heath took a deep breath, “okay, here goes.”

He pressed the call button and put it on speaker. The phone rang exactly 3 times before Trisha picked up. 

“Hi Heath!” Trish exclaimed.

“Hey, Trisha,” Heath replied. “You’re friends with Shane Dawson right?” 

“Yeaah why do you ask?”

“Well Mariah really wants to meet him, she’s a huge fan. I was wondering if you could set something up for us?” Heath could feel his heart pounding through his chest.

“Yeaah of course! I love Mariah, let me give him a call and I’ll call you back!” Trish said before hanging up the phone.

Heath let a huge breath out. 

“See that wasn’t so bad!” Mariah exclaimed, “Now make me breakfast!”

Heath laughed while heading towards the kitchen, “You really are the best Mariah!”

—————————————————

A couple hours later Trish called back.

“Hey Heath! Shane is free today so if you text me your address, he and Ryland can meet you at your house tonight around 7ish? I also gave him your number just in case,” Trish proposed.

“Wow, that was fast! Thank you Trish, I’ll send you my address and tell them I’ll cook dinner too!” Heath replied breathlessly.

“Will do! Bye Heath!” Trish hung up the phone.

Heath ran to the room Mariah was working in, “Shane and Ryland are coming tonight! I need to cook dinner!!” 

“Bub, calm down,” Mariah started, “It’s going to be fine. Go to the store and grab all the stuff you need and I’ll help you cook dinner when you get back. What time are they coming?”

“7,” Heath replied.

“Ok we have plenty of time. Now go to the store,” Mariah shooed him out of the room.

—————————————————

At 7:05 Heath was staring at the door. Just then, the doorbell rang. Heath jumped up to get it.

Mariah ran a hand down Heath’s arm, “it’ll be okay Bub, don’t worry.”

Heath nodded at her and took a deep breath as he opened the door. 

“Hi, nice to meet you. I’m Heath and this is Mariah,” Heath shook Shane and Ryland’s hands. 

“Hey, I’m Shane and this is my boyfriend Ryland,” Shane replied. 

Heath motioned for them to step inside and closed the door behind them, “Dinner will be ready in about 20 minutes. You can just sit anywhere you want. Can I get you anything to drink?” 

“Do you have Diet Coke?” Shane asked.

“Just water for me,” Ryland chimed in.

“Yeaah for sure,” Heath grabbed them their drinks and joined them on the couch. 

It was a bit awkward at first but soon they were eating dinner and talking like they had known each other forever. Heath, however, was still nervous and unsure of how to bring up the topic of bisexuality. Mariah looked towards Heath and instantly knew what was going on. 

“Actually Ryland, there’s something I want to show you,” Mariah said after she and Heath had cleared the plates.

“Sure!” He replied.

Mariah took Ryland to one of the bedrooms, leaving Heath alone with Shane. 

“Are you ok?” Shane asked, “you seem kinda nervous.”

“I,” Heath cleared his throat, “I lied about the reason I wanted to meet you. I mean, Mariah is definitely a fan but I actually wanted to talk to you about one of your videos.”

Shane smiled, “which one?”

Heath could feel his heart pounding, his throat closing, and his palms sweating, “your coming out one.”

Shane paused, giving Heath a full once over, “you’re into that Zane guy, aren’t you?”

Heath was so shocked he said the only thing that came to his mind, “You know Zane?”

Shane laughed, “Trish told me a bit about the Vlog Squad and I watched a few videos. Had to make sure the people Trish was hanging out with were decent. Plus that whole baby thing is definitely not straight.”

“But Zane is!” Heath replied.

“I wouldn’t be too sure about that,” Shane smiled. “So what about bisexuality did you want to talk about?”

“I mean I’m 25, how did I not know about.. well you know,” Heath asked.

“It’s really easy to hide, even from yourself,” Shane started, “I feel like being bi is even harder because you still like girls so pushing down that other side of you feels okay until it doesn’t anymore.”

“Yeaah that’s true!” Heath exclaimed, “I guess I just hid it, but then when I got drunk it just… came out.”

“Ohh yeah I definitely saw some of those videos,” Shane laughed, “And the whole thing with Zane, I think you should go for it. I don’t know how scripted those videos are, but he seems really into you too!” 

“It’s not that scripted, I mean we do little bits but the majority is just what normally happens” Heath explained, “do you really think he’s into me?” 

Heath told Shane all about Zane including the Coachella kiss. They talked more about bisexuality and what it’s like to be a bi man. The more they talked the more Heath felt comfortable in his own skin. After about an hour, Ryland and Mariah came back and joined the conversation. Heath felt lighter than he had in years. They laughed and talked until finally Shane and Ryland had to leave. 

“Thank you so much for coming!” Heath smiled, “I feel so much better! I don’t think I’m ready to tell the internet, but I think I’m going to tell the squad sometime this week.”

“That’s amazing,” Shane replied, “I’m so happy for you! I had a lot of fun tonight! Keep me updated on the Zane situation, I need that tea *mouth pop*.”

Everyone laughed and Heath and Mariah waved bye to Shane and Ryland.

As soon as they were gone Heath texted the whole squad about having a squad dinner at his place the following weekend. Heath was ready to finally show his true self.. at least he thought he was. 


	4. A Different Coachella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of Zane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I’m so glad you like this story so far! Sorry for the wait; I got a little bit unmotivated for a bit but I’m back with chapter 4!! Enjoy!!

Zane Hijazi had been in love with his best friend Heath Hussar since the day they became best friends. Zane realized he was in love with his best friend the day that Zane met said best friend’s serious girlfriend. The flings didn’t matter because he knew his baby would always come back to him, but serious girlfriend? The pain he felt as they kissed in front of him wiped away the fog of denial he was living under. Suddenly everything made sense. Why he loved living with him, why he loved being called baby by him, why he missed him when he went away, why he didn’t mind the drunken kisses and lap dances, why he  **liked** the drunken kisses and lap dances. 

Zane didn’t freak out at his realization because it felt so right. Lying next to Heath in bed, trying to wake him up, hearing his morning voice. It felt right.

Zane also knew that he wasn’t gay. He wasn’t attracted to men. He knew he was attracted to women, but Heath.. well Heath seemed to be the exception. 

He knew Heath was straight and had a girlfriend. He knew Heath would never love him back. It took a while to accept but eventually he learned to cherish what he had, which is why when David dared Heath to make out with him, Zane didn’t argue. Zane tried to sound nonchalant but inside he was bursting with joy. 

“It’s fine with me, not like we haven’t kissed before,” Zane tried to hide his smile. 

That kiss, wow that kiss was magical. Zane was glad he didn’t drink too much; he wanted to remember that moment. When Heath pushed him away and wiped his mouth with his hand, Zane couldn’t help but feel a twinge of pain in his chest. “Heath is still straight and still has a girlfriend,” he told himself, “even though that kiss said otherwise.”

—————————————————

The next morning, by the time Zane got out of bed, Heath and Mariah had already left. Zane was a bit worried. After the kiss, Heath had barely looked at Zane the rest of the night. He also usually said bye to Zane even if Zane was still asleep. 

“Did Heath say anything before he left?” Zane asked Todd.

“No, he left pretty quickly actually, why?” Todd replied.

“He usually says bye to me before he leaves,” Zane answered. 

“Aww sad about not seeing your baby?” Todd laughed.

Zane rolled his eyes, “no I’m just a bit worried after last night, that’s all.” 

Todd, having heard about the kiss, grew serious, “for real dude, he’ll be fine. We’ll see him when we get back, but in the meantime let’s enjoy Coachella!” 

Zane smiled at Todd and nodded, “you’re right, let’s get ready for Coachella!”

—————————————————-

Coachella seemed to drag on endlessly. Sure Zane was having fun, it was Coachella after all, but he could not stop thinking about Heath. He couldn’t wait to get back home so he could clear the air with Heath and make sure everything was okay between him and his baby. 

“Why would he leave without saying goodbye?” Zane thought to himself, “was it the kiss? It’s not like we haven’t kissed before… although that kiss was a lot more intense. Did he figure out that I’m in love with him?” 

“Zane!” Scott interrupted his internal dialogue, “are you okay? You seem pretty out of it.”

Zane sighed, running his fingers through his hair, “I’m just tired. I don’t think I’ve recovered from your and Todd’s party.”

“Zane, that was Friday and it’s Sunday now,” Scott reasoned, “besides, you didn’t even drink that much. Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah I’ll be fine,” Zane reassured his friend, “I’m just ready to go home. Actually, I think I’m going to head back to the house and pack. I know it’s only 6 but I’m not up for another late night.”

“Okay,” Scott said, a worried expression growing on his face, “feel better.”

Zane hitched an Uber back to the Coachella house and packed up his things. When he finished packing he pulled his phone out from his pocket and opened up the message Heath had sent the previous day. 

From: Baby❤️

Hey guys! Sorry Mariah and I weren’t able to stay for Coachella. I was hoping to make it up to you guys with a squad dinner at my place next Friday. Let me know if there’s any food in particular that you want! Have fun and dance your little booties off! <3

Zane sighed. He didn’t know what to do. He hoped that Heath wouldn’t act weird around him because of the kiss, but he knew he was hoping for too much. The only thing he could do is get home and talk to him. 

——————————————————

A couple hours later, lying in his bed, Zane could not stop thinking about the kiss. It kept playing over and over in his mind. The way Heath’s hands ran through his hair, the way their tongues danced, the way Heath had moaned into his mouth. Zane groaned; he could feel his cock start to harden. The door to his room was closed and knowing with absolute certainty that he was the only person in the house at that moment, Zane didn’t bother to be quiet as he slowly ran a hand down his body hesitating at the waistband of his pants. He imagined kissing Heath’s neck, making him moan in pleasure as he quickly shoved his pants and boxers down just enough for his cock to spring free. He imagined ripping Heath’s shirt off and allowing his tongue to draw shapes around the metal bars in Heath’s nipples as his slowly stroked himself. He allowed his other hand to reach down and fondle his balls as he quickened the pace, Heath’s moan replaying over and over again in his mind. He imagined grinding his and Heath’s cocks together, his hand moving faster and faster until he finally came, spilling into his hand, Heath’s name on his lips.

Zane grabbed some tissues to clean himself up as he willed his breathing to return to normal. He took off his clothes and slipped on a new pair of boxers and a t-shirt before hearing a knock on the door. 

“Hey Zane, it’s Scott,” Scott said through the closed door, “I might have heard more than I was supposed to… can we talk?”

“... fuck.”


	5. Scott, Kristen, and a Car Therapy Session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zane gets advice from Scott and Kristen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry it’s been a while! Here’s chapter 5. Hope you guys like it!

“Hey Zane, it’s Scott,” Scott said through the closed door, “I might have heard more than I was supposed to… can we talk?”

Zane’s head snapped up, looking towards the source of the voice. As much as he wanted to get under the covers and pretend he was asleep, he knew that he wouldn’t fool Scott. Ears ringing and heart racing, Zane quickly let Scott into the room before slamming the door shut. Zane sat on the bed, head in hands, trying to regulate his breathing.

“Soo...” Scott started, taking a seat beside Zane, “I didn’t know you were into guys.. You know we’ll all love you no matter what, right?”

“I’m not though,” Zane explained, “He’s the only one.”

“How long?” Scott asked with a soft voice, placing a hand on Zane’s shoulder.

“Since the day we became friends,” Zane admitted. 

“Shit Zane! You’ve kept it in this whole time?” Scott asked, “does anyone else know?”

Zane sighed, “you’re the first. I was doing perfectly fine until that kiss on Friday. Heath could barely look at me afterwards, and yesterday morning he didn’t even say goodbye to me! I don't know what to do Scott!”

“Look, it’s getting pretty late. Why don’t you try and get some sleep and we’ll talk about it tomorrow. I know you came here with Matt but come with me and Kristen and we can figure something out on the way back,” Scott said.

“Yeaah you’re right, I should get some sleep. I didn’t sleep well last night,” Zane replied. “Wait, why are you back so early anyways?”

“I know you said you were fine, but I could tell that you weren’t,” Scott replied. 

Zane smiled and hugged Scott, knowing he had chosen the right friend to confide in. Scott hugged him back and then left the room allowing Zane to get ready for bed.

——————————————————

The next morning, Zane, Scott and Kristen packed up the car and headed out. Having all gone to bed pretty early, they were able to leave before the rest of their friends woke up. 

“Okay,” Scott said as soon as they hit the road, “can you tell us the whole story? I told Kristen what you told me last night but we want to know what happened… from the beginning.”

Zane took a deep breath and nodded. He told them the whole thing. When he fell in love with Heath, how he knew, all the moments he cherished, living with him, how it hurt when Heath moved out, all the way up to the Coachella, truth or dare kiss. When Zane was done talking, he took a deep breath, silence filling the air.

“Wow,” Kristen said, breaking the silence, “Zane, I can’t believe you’ve been going through this alone for so long,”  she reached back, placing a hand on his knee. “but are you sure Heath’s feelings are strictly platonic?”

“Yeaah,” Scott chimed in “we were both there for that kiss. He seemed pretty into it.”

“Guys,” Zane sighed “I appreciate it, but he has a girlfriend and he’s straight. I just have to appreciate what we have. I just hope he’ll talk to me.”

“Zane, you guys have been best friends forever. He wouldn’t let a little kiss come between you!” Scott reassured him. 

“I hope you’re right,” Zane replied sounding unconvinced, “I hope you’re right.”

The car filled with silence as the three vloggers made their way home. 

“I’m going to call him and see if he wants to film coffee talk later today,” Zane suddenly blurted out, breaking the silence in the car once again. 

Scott nodded as Zane pulled out his phone and dialed Heath’s number, putting it on speaker phone. It rang and rang until finally Heath picked up. 

“Hey Zane, what’s up?” Heath asked. 

“Hey baby! I’m here with Scott and Kristen. We’re on our way home,” Zane replied, allowing Scott and Kristen to say hi, “wanna film coffee talk later today?”

Heath pauses before answering, “Look Zane, I’m trying to figure something out right now. I’m going to tell all of you guys this weekend at the dinner but I need this week to myself to, I don’t know, figure myself out. I’m sorry.”

“Ohh ok,” Zane replied blinking back the beginnings of tears, “I understand. See you on Saturday?”

“Yeaah, for sure!” Heath answered, “bye baby!” 

The call ended. 

Zane sniffled and wiped his eyes aggressively, staring out the window. 

“Zane,” Scott started. “it’ll be fine! You’ll see him Saturday and…”

“Not now Scott,” Zane interrupted, “I just can’t right now.”

“Okay,” Scott replied and turned on the radio. 

Zane closed his eyes and pretended to sleep the rest of the ride home. 

—————————————————

When Zane finally arrived at his apartment, he quickly thanked Scott and Kristen, grabbed his bag from the trunk and went inside. 

He dropped his bag at the door and made a beeline for his room. Flopping onto his bed, Zane pulled the covers around him, hugged his pillow, and finally allowed his in shed tears to fall. His friendship with Heath was ruined and it was his fault. 

After a couple hours of just laying in bed, Zane got up and made himself take a warm shower to wipe away a weekends worth of grime. Feeling a bit better he headed towards the kitchen. Not feeling hungry, but knowing that he had to eat something today, Zane poured himself a bowl of cereal. 

When he was done with his cereal, he walked back to his bed and crawled in. Zane was not feeling up to doing anything so he just hugged his pillow, pretending it was Heath, and went to sleep. 


	6. Bi the Way, Dinner is Served

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zane is nervous and Heath takes a step out of the closet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I’m so glad you are enjoying the story!! I’m back in school for summer semester so I might be a bit slow updating, but I will 100% still be working on this so please stick with me!! I absolutely love hearing what you guys think so please leave a comment!! Love you guys <3

The week seemed to drag on. Without Coachella to distract him, the uncertainty of his and Heath’s relationship had Zane on edge. Scott and Kristen tried to keep him distracted but it was no use. Matt, who had figured out that something was wrong even though he didn’t know what, tried to help too but Zane could not get Heath out of his mind. 

Zane tried to film coffee talk with Scott and Kristen, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it without Heath. Because of the lack of coffee talk, Zane decided to forgo any videos that week and to instead write a post telling his followers/subscribers that he was taking a break this week and that videos would return as scheduled the following week. 

With no videos to film, Zane found himself constantly surrounded by Matt, Scott, or Kristen. Carly, who had heard from Matt that Zane wasn’t himself, dropped by a few times too.

Finally, after a long hard week, it was the day of the dinner. 

Zane stared at the array of clothes on his bedroom floor. After going through and trying on almost every combination in his wardrobe, Zane still didn’t know what to wear. Nothing looked good enough and Scott and Kristen (who had offered to arrive with him for moral support) were picking him up any minute. 

Zane sighed as he heard the lock on the front door click open. Scott, who had the spare key, and Kristen walked into the apartment, calling out for Zane.

“I’m in here,” Zane called out, grunting as he flopped down face first onto his bed in nothing but his boxer briefs. 

“Let’s g… ohhh,” Scott trailed off as he saw the mess that Zane’s floor had become. 

“I can’t find anything to wear,” Zane whines into the mattress, “everything looks horrible on me.”

“Here,” Scott said, randomly picking up a shirt and a pair of pants from the floor, “wear this.”

Zane grunted, remaining flopped on his bed. Kristen rolled her eyes.

“I got this,” she said shooing Scott out of the room. She rummaged through the piles and piles of clothes until finally handing a pair of blue skinny jeans and a white long sleeve t-shirt to Zane. “Here, put this on.”

Zane forced his body off the bed, grabbed the clothes and proceeded to put them on. When he was fully dressed, he reached for the nearest hat, only to be stopped by Kristen.

“No hat,” she warned, “you want to show off your hair.”

Zane nodded and stepped in front of the mirror. He looked... well he looked pretty good! 

“Thanks Kristen, you’re the best!” Zane hugged his friend. 

“No problem!” Kristen replied.

The pair walked out of the apartment and met Scott at the car. As they all headed towards Heath’s place, Zane took a deep breath as he imagined the millions of ways the dinner could go.

——————————————————

Heath on the other hand, had a great week of self discovery. He watched videos, read articles, and texted back and forth with Shane. Heath hadn’t known that so many sexual orientations existed. Poly, pan, bi, ace; so many things that he wished he had known about earlier. 

Among the research, Heath found time to film and edit a video with Mariah. Seeing as she knew he was in love with Zane, they were no longer dating. Heath, however, was not ready to tell the internet and Mariah, being the most amazing person ever, was super understanding. They filmed the video, not disclosing the fact that they were broken up, but still had a blast because they were still such good friends. 

The rest of his time was filled with preparing for the dinner. Heath spent a long time trying to find a way to come out to his friends, before coming up with a brilliant idea. 

The day of the dinner, Heath woke up early to get ready. He had to prepare for his coming out along with dinner and find something nice to wear on top of everything. Luckily, he had Mariah to help him. 

A couple hours later, Heath was ready for his guests to arrive. He had a nice outfit on (picked out by Mariah), dinner was in the oven, and his coming out plan was set in motion. He was nervous, but excited to show his friends his true self. Pacing in front of the door, he thought about what his friends reactions would be. He hoped for all positive ones.

Just then the doorbell rang, startling Heath out of his thoughts. Heath opened the door to reveal David and Liza, along with Todd, Jason, and Trish. 

“Hey guys! Come on it!” Heath smiled.

Everyone got settled, all grabbing drinks from the cooler, when the doorbell rang again. This time it was Elton, Joe, and Jay. Every time the doorbell rang, Heath got more and more nervous, anticipating Zane’s arrival. Finally, the doorbell rang again and the only people not there yet were Scott, Kristen, and Zane. 

Heath opened the door, palms sweating, to reveal Scott, Kristen, and Zane. Scott and Kristen walked into the house as Heath admired Zane. His outfit flattered his figure wonderfully and his beautiful pink hair that was usually hidden under a hat was soft and uncovered. He looked  **good** . 

“Uhh hey,” Heath said, trying not to stare. 

“Hey,” Zane replied awkwardly. 

“Okay,” Mariah piped in, “Now that everyone is here, let’s eat!” 

Dinner was awesome. It had been a while since they were all together and Heath was having a great time catching up with everyone. However, he couldn’t help but feel nervous for his impending coming out. Mariah, sensing his apprehension, started to help clear the plates. 

“Don’t worry, it’ll be okay,” Mariah said to Heath once they were in the kitchen, out of earshot. 

Heath took a deep breath and nodded, “I know most of them will be supportive, but I’m still nervous.” He wiped his hands on his black jeans. 

“I know Bub,” Mariah sighed, “I know.”

Once the dishes were all successfully piled in the sink, Heath pulled out his vlog camera pretending to vlog.

“Alright my babies! There was a reason I invited you all here tonight!” He said, walking into the dining room. 

Mariah came out of Heath’s room, dragging a big box wrapped in newspaper. She pulled it until it was in the center of the open area. 

“The reason was to..” Heath paused for dramatic effect, “..open this box!” 

Everyone groaned collectively. Heath glanced at Zane to monitor his reaction. Zane was looking suspicious, he knew Heath wasn’t one for copying David’s pranks. Heath looked away from Zane, not sure if he would be able to go through with it while staring at his best friend/person that he’s in love with. Heath handed the camera over to Mariah so she could continue to pretend to vlog. 

“Okay are you guys ready?” Heath asked.

Everyone grumbled but eventually agreed. They all counted down, Scott, David, and Todd grabbing the flaps of the box. “One..two..three..” They ripped open the box and jumped away. When nothing happened everyone inched closer to the box, peering inside. Inside the box, there was what appeared to be a flag. Scott pulled out the flag and held it up. It was pink, blue, and purple. Everyone turned to Heath, silence filling the room.

Heath took a deep breath, “I’m bisexual.”


End file.
